User blog:Lambdawg/Connections, Cosmology, Reality warping, and other feats of DSP Verse
Introduction The purpose of this blog is to explain several things related to DSP Verse, like its cosmology, some terminology, its universes and so on. Connections This section is dedicated to proving all the games, comics, mangas, and other media are connected. Thus making all one single series *Mogekos appear in “The Gray Garden”, and in “Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea” The_Gray_Garden_-_Cute_AngelsDemons_Doing_Cute_Things_RPG_Manly_Lets_Play_Pt.4_149583.jpg|Mogekos in "The Gray Garden" Foundyoumoge.png|Mogekos in "Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea" *|Met, Kurotsuno, and Hanten appear in Mogeko Castle who are characters from the manga series known as Obsolete Dream Met_random_appearance.jpg|One of many of Met's appearances throughout "Mogeko Castle" Kurotsuno_random_appearance.jpg|One of many of Kurotsuno appearances throughout "Mogeko Castle" Hanten_random_appearance.jpg|One of many of Hanten's appearances throughout "Mogeko Castle" Met-chan.jpg|She gets even mentioned in the credits Kurotsun.jpg|Just like Met she got mentioned in the credits too Hanten-sama.jpg|Just like the previous 2 girls she got mentioned in the credits too :> *Idate appears in one of Funamusea's animations along with a Mogeko And Idate is a character from “Ice Scream” IS_Jap.png|"Ice Scream" character list in Japanese IS_Eng.png|"Ice Scream" character list in English And appeared in "Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea" Bio_Orca.png|His bio "in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea" *Tsumuri (A character from "Poison Bugs") appeared in "Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea" Tsumuriisle.jpg|Tsumuri's cameo in "Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea" So, in conclusion, we can safely say that all the media is connected making everything just one single verse. Worlds & Higher Realities *'The size of the average world:' Lesser worlds created by people like King mogeko are so big that they can easily contain infinite in size structures like the Mogeko Castle making them at least Low 2-C structures CreationMoge1.jpg CreationMoge2.jpg CreationMoge3.jpg CreationMoge4.jpg CreationMoge5.jpg Infinite_MogeCastle.jpg|The Mogeko Castle has infinite space Now the rest of the worlds should scale since the verse is connected as proven above. *'Worlds created by gods:' In the verse, there is a race of beings known as gods who completely superior to the rest of the verse. These beings are so powerful that they can create worlds so big that they can contain several other worlds within them as an example of this would be Elux's world whose world is stated to contain multiple worlds within it making it a 2-C feat for him by default. Lowrie_explanation.jpg|Elux world contains 3 worlds inside of it Now, this is very important considering a normal sea like Wadanohara's can casually contain 2 worlds (Blue sea and Sea of Death), which means that a normal planet could contain an uncountable amount of worlds within it making it a casually 2-B feat; but this is not all, in his official Skeb page the author posted this pic, which shows Etihw with multiple stars on the background which makes this feat even far above into 2-B. Note: The account is confirmed to be his because it is linked to his official page. Eti-chan.png|Etihw with a starry background. The last thing needed to point out is whenever someone does something it leads "ending" happens. An ending can vary from death to an encounter with someone to leaving a place. Thanks to Mogeko Castle we know "endings" are timelines. "Endings" are implied to create an alternate timeline where said thing you did never happened and you did something completely different since most of them are based on actions. MCastle_BE0.png MCastle_BE1.png MCastle_BE2.png MCastle_BE3.png MCastle_BE4.png MCastle_BE5.png MCastle_TheBestEndingEver.png MCastle_BE7.png MCastle_NE.png MCastle_HappyEnd.png TGG_BE1.png TGG_BE2.png End_TGG.png WATGBS_BE1.png WATGBS_BE2.png WATGBS_NE1.png WATGBS_NE2.png WATGBS_End.png We also know all "endings" are canon because after each of them there is always a story. If we count the large number of things that daily happen Earth we already have millions of millions of timelines, DSP verse has a multiverse so the number of timelines is even greater than that. There is the mogeko race that can multiply infinitely. These timelines are contained within god's worlds, we know this too thanks to several arts showcasing these alternates worlds being connected. LeIvlisTimeline.png|the fight between Kcalb and Ivlis created various timelines 952-2.png|female Ivlis interacting with the Satanick from the normal timeline Grp1215010427.png|female Satanick interacting with the Ivlis from the normal timeline As a conclusion, we can say DSP gods' multiverses are a 2-B structure which is infinitely expanding *'Higher Worlds/Realities:' Many times during the games it was mentioned the existence of superior realities like Prosciutto Paradise in Mogeko Castle, Heaven in The Gray Garden, and Siralos's realm in The Sun's Curse. Now, I will explain why they are higher-dimensional realities instead of the average higher plane as described in esoterism. Let's first look at the claims. 1. According to Emalf, gods naturally live in a higher world, and according to Lowrie mentions that there are worlds above other worlds Emalfworld1.jpg Emalfworld2.jpg Lowrie_explanation.jpg 2. Mogeko souls “ascend” to paradise to become one with Lord Prosciutto, and it is implied paradise is a higher world since it mentions that Lord Prosciutto will save the normal world plus the fact that in order to reach it one must first ascend MogeHeaven1.jpg MogeHeaven2.jpg MogeHeaven3.jpg MogeHeaven4.jpg MogeHeaven5.jpg MogeHeaven6.jpg MogeHeaven7.jpg MogeHeaven8.jpg MogeHeaven9.jpg MogeHeaven10.jpg MogeHeaven11.jpg MogeHeaven12.jpg MogeHeaven13.jpg MogeHeaven14.jpg Now since it constantly mentions the word "world" we can safely say that those are just average planes but higher dimensions since the verse treats worlds as dimensions/universes making these higher worlds higher dimensions/universes. Immeasurable Speed Feats Gods naturally precede the existence of their respective worlds, a clear example of these is Etihw who created her world. EtihwCreation1.png EtihwCreation2.png Now, in the "Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea" it is mentioned that when the Sea God created the world, time began to exist along with it; meaning that gods do naturally precede the existence of time. SeaGodCreationFeat.png Another Immeasurable Speed feats would be that characters like Met who are in the lower categories of power according to author statements can easily physical travel between universes, that as explained above, are not only infinite 3D spaces but 4D structures so traversing them would involve traversing space-time thus granting this speed rate. Magic & Reality Warping Throughout many of the games and manga, it has been constantly mentioned the existence of magic. However, this is no normal magic, it is a far superior form of it that allows its user to warp reality. This does make sense considering normal witches like Wadanohara who can manipulate reality With her magic she can manipulate reality and do things such as changing the sea’s color, alter reality, and repair the barrier which covers and protects the Sea Kingdom, and also controls the Sea of death. Both seas were referred multiple times to be part of the many universes in the verse. So, in conclusion, any user of magic instantly qualifies as a reality warper since the verse treats them as the same granting them the following abilities: Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, and Reality Warping Wadarealitywarp.gif|Wadanohara altering the sea with her magic Mag1.jpg|Meikai created the magic to protect the sea Mag2.jpg|His magic is so potent it prevents normal people to alter it Mag3.jpg|Tatsumiya with her magic could manipulate the barrier Salworld1.jpg|Sal talks first about the sea Salworld2.jpg|later Salworld3.jpg|her refers to it as world Sameworld1.jpg|Samekichi mentions that the Blue Sea is a world Sameworld3.jpg|According to Samekichi the Sea of Death is also a world too Wadaworld1.jpg|Wadanohara refers to her sea as a world TatsumiyaRealityWarping1.jpg|With her magic, Tatsumiya can control the barrier TatsumiyaRealityWarping2.jpg Category:Blog posts Category:Lambdawg